Ravens Despair
by TheBitterSweetArtist14
Summary: Somehow, I seem to roll out these odd stories in which the plots are so twisted, and so cynical, that even I take a step back and am amazed at how sick they are. But here's another, twisted story about A certain Titan loving another.Rewrite[CH.4 Pending]
1. Do you care About My despair?

**Disclaimer**

_Hello. I can't say that I own Teen Titans, or any other character from the show because I don't, and I probably never will. This however, does not prohibit me from continually writing these pathetic little spoofs on shows like Teen Titans, which I plan to continue to do. If you give me some motivation from bad reviews- I might not own the Teen Titans, but eventually I might own your sad and pathetic soul. You have been warned. _

**Summery**

_In this story, Ravens emotions have gone out of control because of one key factor: Love. _

**Key:**

_  
" " conversation/talking _

_' ' thoughts _

**((Chapter 1))  
"Do you care about my Despair?"**

The door to Raven's room slammed shut loudly as Raven retreated to her room angry, hurt, an din emotional turmoil. Her usually pale cheeks burned a bright shade of red, as her eyes began to water. She tried to hold her feelings inside of her, to suppress them down deep into herself- but struggled. She couldn't. She just couldn't do it anymore. She had tried to for weeks now and had failed each time. Her emotions had just become too powerful for her to control anymore- and finally, she had come to understand that.

The will of her mind could not control this- not even she could control it anymore. And because of this; this battle with her emotions she was so terribly losing, she could barely leave her room anymore- for fear of the others seeing her like this.

Raven fell into her once comforting bed, and pulled the covers down over her head, crying hot angry tears that reflected her hurting heart. She wasn't supposed to feel this, she wasn't supposed to love. Emotions weren't meant for her; she had been taught this her whole life. Meditation, extreme training, everything in her life was centered upon limiting her emotions, for fear of hurting herself and others. But all of her limitations and walls were being knocked away. She couldn't control the way she felt anymore. She couldn't control herself at all.

"Why do I love him?" she sobbed as she buried her tear streaked face into the pillow. "Why do I feel this way?" Raven tossed and turned in her bed screaming aloud in agony. She tried to wipe her tears away as she tore at the pillows and sheets, and then at the walls. Control. She needed Control.

She stood up from her bed, and leaned against the wall, trying to relax. She needed to control her emotions; she needed to stop this chaos in her mind. But she couldn't- she was unable. The tears and emotions spilled out of her like a flood of rushing water, all of them held inside for so long.

She tore at her walls, her nails digging into them and tearing the wall paper to bits. She was furious. She was enraged. And as her emotions reached a climax, things in her room began to float, and everything began to fly into her other walls.

"I can't control it…" She muttered bringing her hands to her ears as she desperately tried to silence her mind. "I can't control it at all…" The books on her shelves rattled, and fell off onto the floor, powered by Raven's out-of-control emotions. From the floor they flew to the air, circling Raven and flying at high speeds around her room. Inanimate objects started to rise from their current spots in Raven's room, some of them flying up so fast that they hit one of the walls and broke. Lights flickered on and off, in the background, Raven could hear one of her lamps shatter to pieces.

"Starfire can have him! I don't need love!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell to the ground on her knees. "Oh God why do I feel all of this?" she added. "Why?" With this lingering and haunting question, Raven's power surged out of control further, and one of her massive book shelves fell over with a crash that shook the whole room. But raven did not notice this, she only continued to cry with deeper sobs as she lay upon the floor, her mind muddled and confused.

(Meanwhile….In the Towers Living Room…)

Cybrog and Beast Boy were doing their usual; playing video games, with no concern or other care present in their minds but themselves and their game. Each more concentrated then the other; they furiously pounded their thumbs rhythmically against the buttons on their controllers. The goal was seemingly to outplay, outsmart, and outwit the opponent in the game, using whatever means necessary to do this. Pretty pathetic to think that the video game they were so involved in was a stupid racing game. But this did not occur to either of the two teenagers, so absorbed in their game that their eyes were practically glued to the screen. Their backs hunched, and their concentration fully devoted to the game, it would have taken a miracle to stop either of them from playing.

So it was a great surprise fro Cyborg to pause the game and set his controller down. In fact, it was out right astounding. Beast Boy looked at him confused and bewildered, thinking that his closet friend must have gone insane.

"Did you hear that?" Cyborg asked as he looked around and began to get up from his seat on the long semi-circle couch. "It came from Raven's room…" he trailed off as he proceeded to bend over and turn the game off. Beast Boy's eyes grew large as he stared at his poor video station outraged and down-right angry at his friend's actions. He just turned off the game…he just turned off HIS winning game…

"What did you do THAT for?!" he yelled at Cyborg- almost ready to attack.

"I heard something crash in Raven's room," Cyborg answered. "I think you should go check it out…." He stated as he looked towards the corridor leading towards the Titans rooms and nodded.

"Me?!" Beast Boy said, still annoyed and angry. "I'm not the one who paused the game then turned it off just because I thought I "heard a niose" coming from Raven's room!"

"I think you should go see what's wrong with her. For the last two weeks she's barely come out of her room. Besides- you're the one who…"

"Shut up man!!!" Beast Boy yelled as he stood up from the couch. He knew what Cyborg was going to say- and it angered him even more. Everyday Cybrog brought up his crush on Raven, and Beast Boy was getting sick of it. It wasn't his fault he was shy and insecure. Since the Terra incident he had a lot on his mind and even more as his feelings for Raven resurfaced. He had been still trying to get over Terra, the girl still a rock hard statue, and was failing miserably. He threw his controller , then stalked off mumbling something to himself as he continued to walk towards the Titans Rooms

(Back in Raven's room….)

Ravens room was even more out of control, yet she did not notice this, as she lay in a heap at the center of the chaos on the floor, crying. Her mind a mess and her emotions out of control; it took her countless minutes to recognize the rhythmic knocking across the room was not from books hitting the walls, but from someone knocking on her door.

Hesitantly, she rose from the floor and the pandemonium around her subdued. The books fell from the air, and all grew quite as Raven stood, shocked and pale white. She stared at her door, transfixed and motionless. When she looked around her room- and saw that it was in total disorder, she gasped aloud. How could she ever explain all of this to anyone? At this moment the knocking across the room grew more urgent, and a voice followed, calling to Raven.

"Rae- Are you in there?" It called.

"Oh No…." Raven whispered as she looked fearfully around her room once more. It was HIM. It was the guy she was tearing herself apart on the insides for, and he was there; banging on her door. What could she do? Frantically, she dropped to her knees and began to pick up some of her books. 'Oh God…' She thought to herself as she stacked them on top of each other, trying to create the illusion of order in her room.

"Raven?! Raven did you hear me?" The voice form the other side of the door asked. "Raven? Raven- I'm coming in there whether you like it or not!"

"No!" Raven screamed as she ran to her door and opened it only slightly to reveal half of her face. When she looked up, she saw Robin there, with a worried expression plastered all over his face.

"Raven are you okay?" he asked, looking questioningly at her.

"I'm fine." She answered quickly, trying to regain her composer and show no expression. She tried to close the door, but Robin reached out and grabbed her arms to stop her. Raven in turn blushed, gazing down at Robin's hands upon her. Never had he touched her…..

"What was all f that noise I heard?" he demanded, still holding onto Raven.

"Nothing," Raven said, trying to dismiss Robin.

"No- It was something. Beast Boy came to me complaining, and I even heard it from the gym," He argued, staring at Raven.

"I was remolding," Raven lied as she tried to escape Robins glance and struggle from his tight grasp. Her eyes wandered from his lips to the rest fo his body, once again lustful thoughts filling her head.

"Raven…"Robin began interrupting her thoughts. "Were you…were you crying?" His question started Raven as she reached up and touched her own tear streaked face. "Why were you crying?" He asked concerned. Never had he seen such stunning and despairing tears upon his teammates face.

"I…I….It's none of your business." Raven stuttered out as she finally struggled free from Robins grasp. She closed the door in his face, and turned to the darkness of her room once more, her face stone cold, chilling and emotionless. She had to block it all out- all of these horrible emotions. She couldn't let Robin know how she felt about him- she couldn't surrender herself to her love fro him. And never- NEVER, could she ever tell him that he was the reason for her tears, and that she had seen such a horrific image earlier that day that it had sent her into a downward spiral of pain and hurt. NEVER.

**Note: **

_Oh dear oh dear…::covers mouth:: What did Raven see? ::cackles:: Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter huh? lol. So Review! _

_Oh- and a note to all of those faithful reviewers who supported me when this story first was originally made; I have redone it! In Fact I hope to re-write the whole complete story in past-tense, and fix the confusing grammar. Not to mention fix that horrible ending to have viewpoints from the other Titans too! Until then enjoy and review! _

_Have fun in the Nine Levels of Hell-_

_--BitterSweetArtist14---_


	2. She was so pretty

**Disclaimer:** I'll never own the Teen Titans, but then again- neither will you.

**Summery:** There's really not much to tell that you already haven't read in the story. Read on please- chapter 2 is FINALLY up.

**((Chapter 2))  
"She was so pretty" **

"**Attraction and Lust- Oh how it plays a Part,  
In digging the knife of despair deeper into the wound of the heart."  
-BitterSweetArtist14-  
4-10-03 **

His first true love had been Terra. Her golden hair, her bright smile…. to him she was the definition of beauty. The way she laughed- the way she joked…she was his world. At all times she was his comic- almost an identical match to him in all ways. With a share of emotions- they both found out that a fondness for each other was even more than they shared.

So they dated- the couple, seemingly in love. Beast Boy was head over heels for her, and she was in love as well. He swore to her his love would last forever, as he presented her with a silver heart shaped box; this a token of his affection.

But his love could not have lasted forever- it is true of the world that nothing ever really does. She betrayed him- she stabbed him the back. An alliance with Slade, and a cruel smile later, she helped to destroy the Teen Titans, and take control of the city.

His heart was broken, and shattered into pieces. He would not dare to love again, nor would he ever forgive her.

Reconciliation came to her however, despite his promise. In a last desperate act- she gave her life to all of them- and killed Slade with her uncontrollable powers. With his demise, came her own. Her final act was her last- as her own powers turned her into what she had so previously controlled; solid rock. Life in a way can be so ironic. Poetic Justice? Beast Boy thought not. He, as well as the other Titans, mourned their loss.

But in spite of this- He had never really gotten over Terra, the girl he had fallen madly in love with. And even though she sat- coated in rock- most probably stuck that way forever; His heart longed for her.

Would she ever be freed from her rock prison? The Titans all hoped so- but deep down, Beast Boy knew the truth; She would probably never be human ever again.

But his heart didn't want to move on, he didn't want to move on. If he did, would he be betraying the girl he had once loved? Would he ultimately be hurting her in the end?

All of these questions plagued him- but in the end, it wasn't his mind that decided; it was his heart. Unknowingly, he fell in love with another. But this time- she was the complete and total opposite of Beast Boy, and She was far more difficult to understand than Terra.

She was so complex, and so mystifying that even all of the other Titans had trouble understanding her. She was the dark Raven. Emotionless, baffling, gloomy, yet stunning, her powers were intense, along with her sharp tongue. Untouchable was what she could be described as more or less- and this was what warded Beast Boy away.

Nevertheless Something about Raven confused Beast Boy- perplexed him, puzzled him, and yet intrigued him. It drew him near her, even as she constantly pushed him away – and left him always wanting to know more. It pushed him to the point that he wanted to know who the real Raven was- not the emotionless dark girl who hid away in her room most of the time.

But this feat Beast Boy took on was impracticable- all a person had to do was look at StarFire and recognize how getting close to Raven was nearly impossible. Even after understanding Raven more when they had to work together to defeat the Puppet king- StarFire still really didn't completely know Raven. Beast Boy had already asked her about this.

'I'll never get close to her…' he moaned to himself as he rolled out of his bed and onto the dirty trash laden floor. And although it was hard to tell, light shined into his room from his window just barely. Morning had come.

'God I really need to clean this place…' he mumbled, picking a candy wrapper from out of his hair and throwing it aside. Sluggishly, he fumbled to find his clothes and after a slight struggle, slide them on. Empty pop cans were strewn across the floor and numerous pizza boxes cluttered the walkway from his bed to his door.

His mind dazed and foggy from his recent deep sleep, Beast Boy had trouble finding his door to the Titans Tower main hallway, and even when he finally did- he fell onto the floor outside of it, tripping on the threshold. It could be said that grace and dexterity were both far from his presence.

"Upppphhh…" he said muffled through the carpet, his face still flat on the floor. 'This is definitely not going to be a good day.' Not only was Beast Boy tired, restless, dazed and hungry, he had also just had another one of his never-ending dreams about Raven- the kind of dream he was getting sick of having.

Carefully, Beast Boy picked himself off of the floor, and trudged down the hallway, his heels dragging.

He was ad disgrace, How could he even bear to show his face, when he; a renowned Teen Titan, defender of Jump City, could barely bring himself to talk to one girl? Why was he so afraid to talk to her? What was it about Raven that made him so nervous, and so hesitant? Perhaps it was the fact that he inwardly felt guilty about even liking her. Was he betraying Terra?

Beast Boy let out a long sigh as he turned into the Titans living room, and then from there to the Kitchen. He opened the fridge, and took out a carton of soymilk that he then proceeded to guzzle down in a series of gulps.

It wasn't his fault he couldn't talk to Raven about how he felt about her. If she wasn't so damn negative, and if she didn't push him away so much he wouldn't have a problem. But Raven always tore him down with one of her negative, pessimistic, hurtful, sarcastic comments. Didn't she understand how much it hurt him when she spoke to him that way?

From the Kitchen Beats Boy walked over and sat on the couch- slouching in posture and obviously depressed. Why did Raven hate him so much? Why did she treat him like shit?

But the answers eluded him. Beast Boy turned on the T.V. and didn't bother to turn down the volume as it blared loudly. He flicked through numerous channels until Cyborg walked into the room and sat down next to him, looking at him expectantly.

"So…" Cyborg started as he cleared his throat. "How did it go?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Beast Boy replied in a monotone voice.

"Well didn't you go?" Cyborg pressed.

"Sure I did man," Beast Boy shot out quickly.

"Well then….."

"Well then what! What am I supposed to say? I didn't even go man- how could I? I sent Robin Okay?" Beast Boy snapped as he threw the controller. He got up and stalked off, embarrassed, angry, and ashamed, leaving a very confused Cyborg bewildered and startled.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…In Ravens Room) **

It was morning- Raven looked up from her bed and noticed a sliver of sunlight showing through her dark curtains. No matter how hard she tried, total darkness never blocked out the sunlight here. A dull ache streamed through out her whole body- as she rolled over in her bed and sighed.

She hadn't really degraded herself to crying last night- had she? Memories from the day before suddenly resurfaced in her mind as she lifted her head and looked at the chaos around her. Toppled shelves of books, broken shards of pottery, and books lying everywhere told her all too much. She had lost control. The image of herself so carefully collected and composed was shattered- just like her mirror that lay feet away.

Tangled and ripped sheets lay under her, and her pillows which had once been so vigilantly been placed in order on her once made bed, laid on the floor- torn to shreds. Next to them, a fallen lamp rested, broken into two pieces.

"My God…" Raven whispered aloud, shock present on her face. How could all of this have happened? Hadn't she meditated just yesterday?

**_No. _**She remembered alarmingly, as a new memory crept into her mind. She was about to yesterday- in fact she was in the middle of a day long session, when she had seen something so terrible… so horrendous…that she had lost control.

New images flashed in her mind, unbearable and wounding. They cut deep into her mind, and her heart, replaying over and over.

_He had his arms around her. Wrapped around her waist- through her hair- she was practically part of him, they were so close. And what had made Raven almost sick to her stomach, almost ready to hurl was what she had seen them doing. They were kissing._

_Robin and StarFire- had been kissing. But it hadn't just been a quick peck on the check or lips; No it had been much worse. They were full on making out. _

It was in that moment Raven had been buried alive with emotions. She should have known the two were close. She should have known that only time would tell when they took the next step. But Raven hadn't been ready for this reality check. Her heart wasn't ready for this deep gash that stung so hurtfully.

'But despite this- I must remain in control,' Raven concluded, finally rising from her bed. Last night had been her mistake- she had not been prepared to see what she had witnessed.

'But I will be next time…' She promised her self as she began to use her powers clean up the mess that plagued her room. She dressed quickly- and placed all of her books where they had once been. Meditation was the only answer to all of this- she needed to regain control over herself, her powers, and her mind.

She began to levitate in the air in her old position- closing her eyes to concentrate. But minutes into the session- she stopped chanting, and opened one of her eyes wide. A Faint click from the far side of her room had caught her attention.

Quickly she stood, and scanned her room. Something was not right. Sure enough- the ventilation shaft above her clamored, and a figure slide out, draped by darkness. "Who are you?" Raven said angrily as she stepped forward, ready to attack.

"Don't you mean- who are WE?" It asked cackling. It's body split- and twelve identical copies formed. Raven was out numbered now- 12 to 1.

"Azarath…Mentrion….Zin-" But she could not continue her chant. Before she knew it- all twelve of the mysterious figures jumped on top of her and ambushed her. She tried to kick- and tried to punch her way out, but there were too many of them.

"Stop struggling!" one of them hissed from the darkness. A damp rag is stuffed in her face- and tight bindings are tied around her wrists and legs. Raven tried to not breath into the rag- suspecting it was loaded with some kind of knockout gas or liquid. But her body gave in- and she was knocked unconscious. Of course she was right; the rag was drenched in Chloroform.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**

Um Kay- so there it is Folks, Chapter 2 of Ravens Despair. It took awhile to re-write it, only because I've gotten kind of wrapped up in typing out the two new chapters for my other stories- OWAICD, and EN. (Abbreviated "Oh what an Illusion can do", and "Endless Nights".) Unfortunately, both of these poor stories have gotten less reviews than I would have hoped. :cries: And after all the work I put into those two too! Jeez- I tell you- a writer gets no respect.

For those of you who already know how the story goes from here- don't be too hasty. I'm thinking of changing a few things around, (such as the identity of Ravens captor we introduce in Chapter 3). Because of recent Teen Titans Episodes I've been forced to change this. I mean- would it make sense to have Slade kidnap Raven when he is already taunting her in the most recent episode- "The Prophecy"? And sadly he's working for someone else now- Trigon.

**REVIEWERS- ALSO READ THE FOLLOWING: **

Oh and to address another issue you all seem to have; The Ending. IT'S STAYING THE SAME BIRDBRAINS! There is nothing you can do to get me to change the ending. I repeat- there is NOTHING you can do to change my mind about this. So whoever you are, Anonymous reader #5, stop annoying me about this subject!  
:annoyed: Review. Just freaking Review.

See you in the Ninth level of Hell-

BitterSweetArtist14-


	3. Diagnosis: ALONE

**Disclaimer:** I'll never own the Teen Titans, but then again- neither will you.

**Summery:** I've had a little writers block lately, and I haven't been able to even try to type this chapter of RD, even though 217 reviews have been pretty pending. But I think I've finally got it- I think I've finally come up with how to rephrase and retype Chapter 3 of RD. So here it is:

**((Chapter 3))  
**"**Diagnosis: ALONE"  
****Monophobia: The fear and or anxiety of being alone.**

"**You know, a person shouldn't fear being alone, because you never really are. I mean, in the subway, at the park, at work, or at school, you're never alone. No matter where you go, there's always going to be people. But face it- with all of these people continuously around you, the real fear you should have is going insane from _never _being alone…." **

At first all she saw was white. A Blinding, brilliant white so intense that she was forced to close her eyes to in order to recover. But then, carefully, she opened them slowly, trying to adjust them to the radiance around her.

Her head ached and her body throbbed with a deep and severe pain, as suddenly, she found herself clutching her stomach. She knew something was definitely wrong. Before she had passed out, she had identified the substance used to slowly knock her out as Chloroform; A dangerous poison and inhalant known to be used in many kidnappings. Raven could only speculate as to who obtained to material itself. Had the Chloroform made her sick? In excess- sometimes the gas can be dangerous….

**_No._** She refused to believe that her kidnapper would use too much. He had obviously taken the effort to bring her here alive, why would he kill her now?

But where was here? Raven looked around cautiously, and realized she was in a large white padded room, shockingly similar to those found in mental institutions. The room smelled of a nauseating disinfectant that made her mind swirl even more and above her, Raven could see a video camera watching her from a corner across the room. Abruptly, she felt even more uncomfortable.

She began to try to get up to walk over to the camera, when suddenly she realized that she couldn't get up at all. She was tied to a crude metal table, and because of her still recovering body couldn't concentrate to even mutter a spell. Her mind whirled and whirled, until even she had trouble deciphering her minds own made up figments from reality.

"Azarath…" she muttered as she tried to lift her arms and fight against her failing body and mind. But before she could even finish spell, across the room, a non-existent door appeared. It opened, and in stepped a tall man Raven had never seen before, but soon would learn to never forget; Cocytus the stealer of abilities. Behind the tall man, a team of doctors walked in and crowded around him expectantly. "Sedate her," he ordered

They all scrambled from behind him and straight to Raven, where they proceeded to inject her with all kinds of needles and tranquilizers. Like mad scientists they worked feverishly, trying to finish their work as quickly as possible. One doctor placed a metal collar around Raven's neck, which immediately zapped her with a sudden jolt.

Looking down, Raven worriedly furrowed her eyebrows slightly and clenched her teeth. The man stepped forward after the doctors had finished, and shooed them away with the wave of his hand. As well as the others, he was wearing a white lab coat, and a white shirt with black pants. If Raven hadn't known any better she would have mistaken him for another average Doctor among the rest. But he was different, in fact eerily different.

"The collar prevents you from using your powers to break free my dear. I hope it's not _too _much of an inconvenience for you," he explained with a slightly malicious grin plastered on his face. "That is before I suck them out of your dead corpse." He nodded and smiled as he walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving Raven to ponder what he had just said.

But before she could even place another thought in her mind, Raven was taken into the darkness once more as her eyelids closed and her silent pleas went unanswered. Once more, she slept.

* * *

He placed yet another kiss upon her lips, and when he pulled back to look at her face straight on, smiled lovingly. Behind him, the evening sky sat, it's setting sun still providing the two lovers with a light with which they could gaze at each other with. Deep Crimson reds and ginger oranges mixed together in the sky, contrasting together with the auburn sun that was setting behind the distant horizon.

Faintly, the waves below could be heard, crashing against the rocks of the Titans Tower's island. The water glistened still in the sight of the sun, like tiny diamonds were scattered in and among its watery depths, waiting to be found. How he wished he could give her these diamonds; these imaginary objects of desire. He wished he could give her the world.

"Robin?" StarFire chirped, in her usual high pitched, yet confused voice. Her eyebrows were lifted, in a worried expression as she looked over at her leader, teammate, and close friend. But he was looking away from her, at the water below them, yards away from the top of the tower where they sat. "Robin?" she questioned once more. This time, he finally heard her.

"Oh!" he said, startled, as he at last turned towards her. "I'm sorry Star, I got side tracked." At this StarFire creased her face even more in an even more concerned look.

"Side tracked?" she repeated as her voice suddenly turned hostile. "Is my presence not enough to keep your attention?" With this comment her eyes turned green.

"No, No Star!" Robin corrected in a panicked tone. "It's not that at all... Its just…" he said with a pause and a hesitant glance. "I was just thinking that I wished I could give you the world…"

At this comment, somehow, even though to you or I, it might have seemed cheesy and quite tasteless, the poor alien girl fell for it. She did not know any better, and to her one could say it was romantic. Besides the fact, as tacky as it seems, the boy wonder _did really _mean it. StarFire embraced Robin in a hug, and before long, they were kissing once more.

But, one might begin to ask one self, what about Raven? Did Robin even think about her at all in this moment? Did the fearless leader of the Teen Titans even begin to wonder where the fifth member of his team was after two days of her absence? She wouldn't have stayed in her room for that long would she?

The answer to all of these questions is no. Foremost, Robin the birdbrain wasn't even thinking about Raven, even as she sat in a mock mental hospital in clutches of an unforeseen dangerous enemy. He didn't even speculate as to why she hadn't been out of her room for two days.

No, our known hero, idol, and champion just sat there, on top of the Titans Tower, making out with his girlfriend. His mind was only focused on one thing: StarFire.

But then again, it has been said, that love can do crazy things to people, and in turn make them themselves do odd and strange things. Perhaps for Robin, the birdbrain, it made him even stupider.

* * *

"I wish to suck your powers from your cold dead carcass Raven…." A chilling voice declared, laughing at her in spite. With a quick motion, the man that had once been standing in front of her cackling was at her side, punching her and kicking her. He picked her up and threw her against the nearest wall, as a new smile spread evenly across his face.

Raven tried desperately to defend herself, but her powers were useless, and every time she tried to use them, the collar around her neck would send a sudden jolt of electricity through her body. And trying to protect herself from his attacks didn't work either, she was no match for him physically. Occasionally, she would dodge his attacks and he would thrust his fist into the wall, leaving a massive hole where she had once been standing.

"I've been watching you and your little friends for awhile now Raven." The man said as he turned towards her. "You were what first attracted me to this little city of yours." With another step, he was only inches away from her. Raven backed into one of the rooms white corners and panicked, she had nowhere to go. Frantically, she searched for a way out, but realized that she was trapped.

"Do you know why?" he questioned reaching towards her. His hand delicately traced the outline of her chin and began a climb towards her lips.

"Get away from me!" Raven screamed outraged as she flung his hand away. She tried to get past him, but his body blocked her path. In anger, she brought her hand up and smacked his face, trying at least to make him pay for his touch.

But what happened next she didn't expect at all. In anger at her actions, Raven had anticipated her captor to punish her in some way, but instead, he only laughed.

"Raven…." He said between a laugh, "You are just the way my informant described you!" Raven gave him a puzzled look in return for this comment and looked at the floor. She would do anything to escape the look of his clear piercing blue eyes.

"I kidnapped you Raven because I knew you were the most powerful of all your friends. And because of this fact, I intend on draining you lastly, after I drain all of them. I am Cocytus the stealer of abilities after all. Perhaps you have met my brother?"

"You mean the lunatic who thought he was the 'master of games'?" Raven questioned as she shifted to her right where there was space between Cocytus and the wall. This guy was just like his brother; he was crazy.

"Yes, well after I found out about that, I drained him as well, the naughty boy he was. Besides the fact, most of his powers were in his stupid little gem." Cocytus said laughing once more at his own joke. "I came to jump city to do two things after I drained my brother; kill the renegade villain Numorous and drain him, and then kill the Teen Titans."

"Like _you_ could ever pull that off." Raven spat out annoyed as she rolled her eyes. The villains those days were just getting stupider and stupider, thinking they were all mighty and powerful. Just who exactly did this guy think he was? Raven took a step towards the space in the wall, and almost was through, until Cocytus suddenly grabbed hold of her left arm, and twisted it behind her back. He slammed her against the wall face first, and grabbed her other arm as well. He had her pinned to the wall and defenseless.

"I think I could, considering the fact I'm single handedly dominating you without even breaking a sweat." He whispered into her ear while sneering. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you're my bait my dear. You're what's bringing the Titans into my trap." With this remark, he picked Raven up and threw her into another corner of the room. Blood trickled down her forehead, and with shock, Raven reached up and touched it.

"Face it Raven, you're all going to die. And until your pathetic friends get here, you're all _alone_. Hopelessly _alone_…"

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Somehow, all of my chapters for this story lately have gotten shorter and shorter, and I'm really sorry for that guys. Oh and as for the changes in the villain here- it just HAD to be done, sorry. Slade recently has been working for Trigon, and that would definitely clash with the prospect of him kidnapping Raven. Besides the fact, he was tad out of character in the last version of this story as well.

As for my Robin bashing in this chapter, I also apologize as well. I really _really _do have something against the guy, I'm just not sure what. Perhaps it's the fact that he's always hanging off of StarFire in every single freakin' episode of Teen Titans of something…

But anyway! Enough about that. I'm just here to post, not share my opinion of the slimy two faced, ignorant, egotistical, annoying, birdbrained, idiotic, foolish, know-it-all that we have all come to know. No- I'm only here to write.  
So review- and keep me from ranting.

See you in the Ninth level of Hell-  
BitterSweetArtist14


End file.
